Musical Marauders?
by Saonriyu
Summary: Agnes and Remus were left in charge to do a theater play, knowing their friends would decline Agnes does a spell to bring their musical features and willingness to join, but will this be good or bad(Chapter two's now up)
1. Act 1: Homework and tonsils

**Summary:** Agnes and Remus were left in charge to do a theater play, knowing their friends would decline Agnes does a spell to bring their musical features and willingness to join, but will this be good or bad?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters shown here except Agnes Daniels and Jennifer Dawson. Ms. Kristiana Locke belongs to no other thanmy brilliant friend Katie(Kat). And the rest to the great J.K. Rowling. And the Socks Joke is originally from Evie2, so don't think I invented it.

* * *

**Introduction**

Saluti, Groeten, Salutations, Grüße, Χαιρετισμοί, Cumprimentos, Приветствия, Saludos, greetings and welcome to our beloved theater. Today on our feature presentation we have the amazingly famous Musical "Musical Marauders?" Featuring:

The lovely Madams: (Ordered alphabetically):

-Agnes Daniels

-Jennifer Dawson

-Kristiana Locke

-Lily Evans

And the Handsome Gentlemen:

-James Potter

-Peter Petigrew

-Remus Lupin

-Sirius Black

We hope you enjoy this comedy Musical. And we all wish you have a pleasant night! Author goes behind the curtains and all lights go out

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

In a normal day we find two young teenagers who answer by the name of Agnes Daniels, and Remus Lupin coming out from their Muggle studies class.

Agnes: "You know, it was pretty interesting what professor Callaway said today about Muggle Theater. It's amazing how muggles have evolved their way of telling stories."

Remus: (nods in agreement) "But then again Agnes. Aren't you half and half?"

Agnes: "Yes, but you know my mother never allowed me to do muggle stuff, my father never complained and my brother has never showed me muggle things so that's why I take this class."

  
Remus: "I see…but what are we going to do about our assignment?"

Agnes: "what? the one about doing the muggle theater or the one of chasing the dirty socks that want to take over the world?"

Remus: "The one about the Muggle Theater of course! I mean, who will want to volunteer in one of Callaway's crazy projects?"

  
Agnes: "Well, we did for one, plus, we can still convince our friends."

The two blondes made a stop and laughed.

  
Remus: "As if! If we didn't knew what Muggle theater I don't think they'll know what that is either?"

Agnes gave a mischievous grin.

Agnes: "unless…"

Remus: "Unless what?"

Agnes: "Follow me!" She said and grabbed the boys hand and pulled the blushing boy toward a deserted class

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kristiana Locke gave a sudden jump and pulled the hand of the girl who was walking with her.

Kris: "Lily I have a bad feeling…"

Lily: "Like what?"

Kris: "Something strange is about to happen…specially because of that!"

She pointed at Agnes who eagerly pulled Remus to a classroom and shut the door quickly.

Lily gave a jump and gasped.

Lily: "That cannot be Agnes; she wouldn't do something like that… right?"

Both of them looked at the direction their friend took; completely pale.

* * *

Back in the room Agnes turned back to Remus with a mischievous smirk and pulls out her  
wand. That makes Remus get nervous and start to sweat.

Remus: What are you going to do?

Agnes: You'll see.

And with that she pulled out a book and started to read the inscriptions in Greek

Agnes:"Όλοι εκείνοι που το ταλέντο τραγουδιού κρύβεται το φέρνουν ..  
έξωή οι αμυγδαλές σας θα αιμορραγήσουν." (If you want to know what this means look at the end of the chapter.)

Then she waved her wand. A rain of multicolored sparks flew around her, and then drifted forming a wind that then surrounded Remus and then flew through the window. Remus raised an eyebrow after the wind had left.

Remus: "What was that?"

Agnes smiled.

Agnes: "You'll see Remus… you'll see"

* * *

Tell me, who loves cliffhangers?..crickets aww nuts to you all!

Well that's the end of Chapter one, and if you wonder what Agnes said in greek it was:

_"All of those who's singing talent is concealed bring it out..or your tonsils will bleed."_

Yea I know..to silly but it had to..It's comedy peeps! Plus it Rhymes!

Anyway, please read and review..pwease puppy eyes


	2. Act 2: Agnes's Invitation

**Summary:** Agnes and Remus were left in charge to do a theater play, knowing their friends would decline Agnes does a spell to bring their musical features and willingness to join, but will this be good or bad?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters shown here except Agnes Daniels and Jennifer Dawson. Ms. Kristiana Locke belongs to no other than my brilliant friend Kat, and the rest to the great J.K. Rowling.

**For Chapter two:** OMGAWD! CHAPER TWO! faints This is how you going to be after you see the most twisted thing I have ever written in my life. In this chapter you'll get a peek ofsome Charrie's real sexeh-ness. And for all the Remus's fans please don't squeal we all know he's hot!

* * *

**Chapter two**

_The following day Remus woke up with a mayor headache. He groaned placing his hand on his head._

Remus: "Why do I feel like someone opened my head and had a good shit on top of my brain?"

_After muttering that; his yellow eyes looked around. He couldn't have a hangover; he didn't have any drink last night. He sat up and got out of the bed; He headed to the mirror and looked at himself. His hair was messy but his pajamas were neater than possible, as if they were brand new and he just got them on. He growled at his reflection, picked up some clothes and went to take a bath.

* * *

_

_  
On the Girls dorms something a like was going on but in a bit of a different way. Agnes looked at herself in the mirror. Then asked herself:_

Agnes: "Do I always look like a little Catholic school girl?"

_Kris nodded._

Agnes: "Like the ones that turn into scout girls and go selling cookies for charities?"

_Kris nodded again._

Agnes: "And then turn into nuns?"

Kris: Yes Agnes, YES! (I just wanted to insert something annoying here...b.t.w. I'm kind of liking Kris getting annoyed, sorry Kat, love)

Agnes: "well I must do something about it..."

_To Kris and Lily's amazement Agnes took out from her dressing table some beauty products and started to comb her hair differently. After she was done she got a color charm on it, her hair got purple colored highlights. Then she stood up looking at herself in the mirror and picked up her skirt._

_She looked at it and made a face. She took out her wand and again she did a spell on her skirt whose length reduced. She got behind the curtains and changed. When she came out she was wearing a really provocative skirt. _

_She went to her drawers and took out the box in which she kept her mother's jewelry and took out the big sapphire earrings and her mother's necklace and placed them on. Quickly she proceeded to her dressing table again and got some make up on. _

Then she walked out muttering, "see you downstairs Kris" _and with a smile she left the room leaving a gapping Kris Locke and Lily Evans.

* * *

__Remus looked at himself in the mirror again._

Remus: "Screw it I look like a nerd! "

_He turned around and went back to his trunk and pulled out some jeans and a white top and changed into them. He looked around and found a jacket his cousin Jack had given him last Christmas, surprisingly it fitted perfectly. He gave another look into the mirror_.

Remus: "There's something missing...but what?"(Lol...Remus Just said Nerd XD)

_He turned to Sirius's bed and saw his sneakers. A devilish smile was drawn in Remus's face as he went to put the shoes on.

* * *

_

_Laterin the common room…_

Kris: "I tell you guys Agnes is acting weird today…I fear that it might be contagious..."

_She said and gave a look at Sirius who was putting his table wear in order by use._

James: "Mate, stop that!"

_Sirius looked up_

Sirius: "I have to be organized at least once in my life you know?"

_James rolled his eyes but his mouth fell when Peter walked in all ghetto style with some guys all dressed alike. They all talked and said good bye. Peter walked to the table._

Peter: "Sup, Jo, playars and babes!"

James: "Playars?"

Lily: "Babes?"

Kris: "What did you smoked?" (Little bit of Hometown Humor here, every time someone acts weird or is hyper we either ask what did they smoke or just say that they smoked it green)

_Sirius's eyes went wide to Kris_

Sirius: "That's not the way a lady should express herself!"

_Kris rolled her eyes at Sirius._

Lily: "Well, yes I believe you Kris... Something is definitely going on."

Kris: "But why hasn't it affected to neither you, or James, or me?"

_Lily shrugged when suddenly there was a small gasp produced by the girls when the common room's door opened. It was the kind of gasps the girls did every time Sirius walked in but since Sirius was with them who could have made them gasp. Yes, Remus had just made his sexy entrance into the room with his casual Hogsmaede clothing; they were, after all going to Hogsmaede in a few hours. Everyone looked shocked as Remus made his way to the table._

Lily: "Remus..?"

Remus: "That's my name Lils you know it."

_He replied and clicked his tongue with a wink, which made James look at him with wide eyes. Lily laughed as the common room's door opened again. Whatever the reaction of the people in that table was we'll never know but if they were older they would definitely had a heart attack._

Agnes: "Hey all"

_Remus was the first one to answer with a slick smile_.

Remus: "Hey there."

_Agnes laughed to her insides and rolled her eyes as Remus stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist looking into her eyes. Agnes still smiling as if it was a joke looked away._

Remus: "So what have you been doing all day?"

_Agnes did not reply still laughing_.

Remus: "You know... we could always go and talk on our own."

Agnes pushed him away then turned away and smirked.

Agnes: "I don't know." _Then she turned around to face the others._ "I got an announcement for all of you, though. Remus and I will need your help for something and I was wondering if you cold all come to the great hall this afternoon, I already talked to the headmaster Remus." _She added and turned around. _See you then!_ Then left the room._

_

* * *

_

Another _Cliffhanger_ right? Well that is because nothing happens until next chapter _"The Auditions"_ Were we prove that Remus is like Peter would say "The best playar in dah house!"  
And yes he keeps on getting sexeh! Woo. Wish I could make him do a table dance but sadly I didn't invented him doing that and the disclaimer list is getting long. Please make me a happy girl and Review! I'll give you a cookie if you do!


End file.
